The Killer Trilogy: Brain Dead
by Evolvingginger97
Summary: Our favorite monsters' missions have always been manageable. They've always pulled through for Earth, saving it at all costs. But now, faced with a seemingly harmless occurrence, we see they may have become a little too confident. They couldn't douse the situation before it grew to monstrous proportions. The five must face a much greater and deadlier threat, and alone... some OC's


**Chapter One: A New Mission**

Area 51 drifted through its usual proceedings in organized chaos. But once you opened the doors to the monsters' chamber, everything went quiet. Silence blanketed the foyer. It was peaceful, but the few stirring creatures could not fight their overwhelming boredom.

Link slouched down on the pure white couch, pointing the remote at a quickly changing screen. He was surfing channels; looking for something, anything, to watch. Doctor Cockroach stared blankly at a messy tower of blueprints. Susan slept noiselessly upon the couch next to Link, her body sprawled out like a limp starfish. Bob bounced his eye against the wall repeatedly. Butterflyasaurus licked the glass separating them aimlessly.

Bob's eye finally bounced away from him, bounding across the room. It smashed through the Doctor's papers, sending them flying in the air. From there it was flung into Susan's face, waking her up, knocked the TV remote out of Link's hand and finally smashed into Butterflyasaurus' glass.

"Ouch," Bob said in monotone.

Doctor Cockroach sighed and slowly began to stack his blueprints again. "I really need some new ideas... There's been no inspiration lately..."

"Nothing on TV, either," Link chimed in, picking up the remote.

Susan yawned widely. "And no missions..." She groaned and sat up, combing through her hair with her fingers. "How long has it been?" she asked no one in particular.

"Sense when," Link said, leaning over and ruffling her short white hair.

She glared at him, stood, and started to fix it again. "Sense we've had a mission." She spoke like it was obvious. "Duh."

Link flashed a sly smile. "Well, somebody's grumpy today," he mocked, pulling her back onto the couch and messing up her hair again.

"Who?" Bob asked from behind them.

They ignored the blob's remark.

Dr. C finally finished organizing his papers and spoke up. "Exactly three weeks and two days... No, not exactly..." He paused for a moment, calculating in his head. "Forget you heard anything. It's really been three weeks, two days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes." He glanced at the clock. "No, now it is-"

Butterflyasaurus roared.

"Yeah!" Link agreed. "Like B said, we get it!"

"I was just trying to be helpful..." Dr. C made a pouty face.

"What are we talking about?" Bob asked them all.

"Our missions!" his friends said in unison.

Their thoughts were interrupted their excited general, bursting through a picture of the president. He quickly flew over to them with his new and improved black and orange jetpack. "Monsters, we have a mission," he proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bob exclaimed, accidentally throwing his retrieved eye across the room again.

"Finally," Link complained. "I think I'm starting to get soft," he said, poking his biceps.

"You are!" Susan smirked and squeezed his arm, pushing him playfully.

"So what is it this time, general?" Doctor Cockroach inquired. "Aliens? Dragons? Robots? Aliens? Brutes? ... Aliens?" he said, his antennae perking up.

General Monger sighed as he landed his jetpack and approached the monsters. "No, Doctor, it's not aliens..."

"Oh..." His antennae dropped and he peered down at his loafers. But they soon rose again in an excited rush of ideas. "Oh! Oh! Because if it is, I have just the thing for it! My blueprints... It's in my blueprints," he muttered sifting through his designs, ruining his new organization. "Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed, holding up five papers to the light. "I have widespread ray guns and electric bombs if it's an invasion, located chips and healing blankets for abductions, and general extra-terrestrial energy scanners!"

Monger simply sighed and held his palm against his face.

Link clicked the TV off and got up. "Dude, it's not aliens! Get over it, egghead!" he held his arms up in annoyance as he spoke.

Susan poked him in the stomach and spoke in her best impression of a man's voice. "Well, somebody's grumpy today." She gave him a toothy smile.

Link half-smiled down at her and helped her up.

"Actually," the General spoke after a while, "the scanner may help us determine where the monster is. Think you can whip one of those up real quick, Doctor?"

He grinned and made some marks to his blueprints before scurrying to his lab. "Yes, sir!"

Susan slipped her convers on and straightened her standard jumpsuit.

"So... What exactly is this new monster we're looking for? And why can't we just spot him in a crowd? Does he look like a human?"

Bob gasped. "Or... Is he invisible?! Oh my gosh it's the Invisible

Man! He's back!"

Dr. C, turning away from his experiment for a moment, narrowed his eyes and spoke. "No, he's dead, Bob."

"Oh... Right..."

"And besides, this here gadget will do the trick!" he smiled and held up a halfway done scanner gun. "It'll detect any supernatural or extra terrestrial element within a person or object. Not even technical devises like a cloaking screen, making someone invisible, can get past this brilliant invention! You know, once it's finished..." he said, hastily getting back to work.

Monger was finally able to answer Susan uninterrupted. "Yes Susan, this monster does appear to be human on the outside. This mission actually isn't very important and possibly just false information, but it is something, right?" He smiled briefly at them and continued. "This man is some sort of sorcerer, wizard, or warlock. I don't really know the difference, but it has to do with spells, right? All we know is that this mysterious man is allegedly selling voodoo and magical items to people on the street corner. I just need you all to scope out the scene and make sure nothing's out of the ordinary. No need to disturb an innocent man, even if he does turn out to be a monster."


End file.
